Holddowns for pulleys for the operating cords for traverse rods of adjustable drapes or curtains have been in use for some time. An illustration of such a holddown is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,103. These holdowns have a main support section adapted to be secured to a wall or molding and a springbiased pulley arrangement co-operating with the main support to place the drapery cord, which passes about the pulley, under tension to retain the cord in proper operating position, and the drapery or curtain in its proper decorative position. Through continuous use of opening and closing the drapes or curtains by operation of the traverse rods, the cord will become increased in length. The arrangement, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,103, is designed to not only place the cord under tension, but also to take up any slack in the cord occurring due to cord wear. The cords themselves are normally made out of cotton and braided to normally retain their desired length. Recently, however, due to the lack of materials of adequate quality of length retention, the cords normally used increase in length to a greater extent than they have in the past. Further, the weight and length of drapery material covering a window has increased, placing the cord under greater tension, causing the cord to increase in length beyond that normally compensated for by the conventional holddowns.
Further, in the normal operation of the cord, and thus the traverse rod, the force applied to the cord is a combined up and down movement, in addition to an outward pull on the cord by the operator. This outward pull on the traverse rod cord during its operation places additional force on the pulley holddown and its attachment means to either a wall or floor surface.